


Insomniacs Anonymous

by esoteraca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Everyone is really hot, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Half vampire Keith, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Vampire Lance, Vampire Shiro, bc vampire genes, human adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esoteraca/pseuds/esoteraca
Summary: It's that kind of boy meets boy situation except a whole lot more complex. One of those boys is a vampire and the other is half human half vampire but doesn't know it.Keith Kogane always knew he was different. Cliche right? But seriously, he's always been stronger and faster than his friends, always been more prone to losing his temper and picking fights. He's always been that orphan kid with a gay older brother the kids always whispered about and avoided. Now, a few months away from his 18th birthday his half-brother Shiro uproots them from Toronto and moves them to sunny LA. Nothing new right? They moved around a lot anyway for Shiro's work at ALTEA tech. Then Keith meets Lance Mcclain and his world axis seems to shift without his permission, it also doesn't help that the boy seems to be great at trying his best to avoid Keith despite being really welcoming when they first meet. How was Keith supposed to know he'd freak out when he saw blood?Keith also wishes he could get to sleep easily but it seems nothing is that simple when it comes to his life.





	1. "Mexico" - the Staves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I actually wrote this fic a while back but never got the nerve up to posting it. Feedback would be appreciated!!!
> 
> (Sidenote: Insomniacs Anonymous is the name of one of my playlists on spotify that I play when I cant get to sleep at like 3am or like whenever I want tbh bc I like the playlist. The names of the chapters are songs from my playlist. If anyone wants the playlist chuck me a comment!")

 

# Chapter One

## "Mexico" – The Staves 

**Keith**

 Keith Kogane had always preferred the night. Preferred it and always held a slight hatred to the world for demanding his presence during the day. During the school holidays he would sleep all day long and watch the endless night sky to the soundtrack of his nightly adventures. In fact, his friends always remarked on how he resembled a vampire with his dark violet eyes, pale skin and dark unruly hair not to mention his diet, which consisted of a lot of red meat and other iron rich foods due to a rather severe case of iron deficiency inherited from one of his parents, presumably.

 His older brother Shiro was a wealthy business man who worked for ALTEA tech who moved them around far too much for Keith’s liking, but his saving grace was the apologetic and downright cheerful way he always took Keith out to dinner to tell him of yet another move, just as he had done last month. They’d moved all the way from Toronto Canada to Venice, Los Angeles Florida and Keith still wasn’t at all used to the heat. He did however find that he adored the beach at night.

 As the first mellow bars of Sweater Weather came on through his headphones Keith sighed and shifted on the cool sand of their section of beach accessible through the sliding back doors of their newest rental, slightly larger than their last and with far too much space for just the two of them, Keith flicked his phone up towards his face to check the time.

 4:54am, less than 3 hours till the first day of his senior year at yet a new school, the last night he could spend lounging in the sand at night, strolling through the streets of Venice, exploring and watching the sunrise on the water. Even though he missed the chill of Toronto and the comforting ambiance at the local ice rink, Keith had to admit this wasn’t that bad of a locale.

 Sighing up at the sky Keith blew a few strands of his inky hair out of his lashes and with a huff, pushed himself up off the sand and back into the house to his bedroom, ridiculously large bed and all before ambling towards the shower to wash off after his midnight swim and lounge in the sand.

 Keith showered, attended to his needs as any teenage boy might then scrubbed his face clean and wiped the foggy mirror clear. His dark hair was plastered to his face, smelling slightly of coconuts from his shampoo; Keith smiled slightly as he lightly flexed his abdominal and arm muscles at himself in the mirror, he was kept in reasonably fit shape by his nightly runs and swims not to mention relatively regular trips to the gym with his health nut of a brother. He bared his teeth at himself in the mirror and flicked his tongue over the sharp points of his canines, something he did often, especially when he was nervous. He sighed, wishing slightly that he could in fact be the vampire his friends back in Canada teased him of being in order to have an excuse to completely avoid the daylight hours before slinging a towel around his hips and heading to get dressed for school.

**Lance**

 Lance Mcclain was late. Again. He hoped he lucked out with his homeroom teacher this year and got someone nice. People darted out of Lance’s way as he dashed down the packed early morning Los Angeles street looking slightly bewildered by the tall, brown skinned boy sprinting down the sidewalk clutching a backpack in adidas slides and a blue trefoil hoodie.

 Lance reached the front gates of his high school at 8:38am, 13 minutes late but making record time, possibly leaning a little too much on his fledgling immortal graces than he should have in order to remain inconspicuous... especially considering how he barely had broken a sweat...

 Lance was the complete opposite of what you’d expect a vampire to be. The movies had it _all wrong._ He was tall, almost 190cm, with skin the colour of light coffee and short hair a dark chestnut brown. He was well muscled but still lean, something most of his kind tend to have naturally and without much effort and had blue eyes the colour of dark cobalt framed with dark lashes. That is to say that Lance was a rather attractive boy and he knew it.

 As for the... not-so-natural aspects of his existence, Lance (along with the other members of his large family) kept that a well-hidden secret, after all, who would suspect _him_ of being a garlic hating, sun fearing pallid bloodsucker?

 Strolling through the halls of East Paladin High like he owned the place, Lance pulled a slightly crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and surveyed it with a careless indifference. His eyes settled on the unfamiliar name _Mr Seelie, homeroom teacher_ and cocked his head slightly. Hopefully he was nice.

 As he neared his assigned classroom Lance tucked his Raybans into their case and tucked them in his hoodie pocket, wincing slightly at the bright fluorescent lights, allowing his eyes to adjust before pushing open the door marked SC08 and striding in. The tall, bronze-skinned man standing at the front of the room was unfamiliar and had a shock of long white hair, extremely attractive and most definitely another vamp, go figure. Mr Seelie was introducing a boy he didn’t recognise, probably new. Pretty, dark eyes and pale but he had a kinda weird haircut going on. He smiled at the homeroom teacher, feigning nonchalance, before slinking to a seat at the back of the room where he saw Hunk and Pidge looking at him with light, exasperated humour in their eyes.

 “Ah, you must be Mr Mcclain. I am Mr Seelie, your new homeroom teacher, but please, you can call me Lotor. Please do your best to avoid future lateness.” He addressed Lance in a crisp British accent that reminded Lance of Allura.

 Lance’s sharp ears heard multiple quiet snickers through the room and he gritted his teeth slightly before turning around with a slight grin.

 “Sorry Mr Seelie- uh, Lotor, traffic.” He said with a shrug (by traffic he meant he had slept in, on purpose, before stopping in to get his coffee).

 “Ah, I see. Anywho, this is Keith Kogane, he’s new and I understand that you have been at this school a number of years, I’ll leave it to you to show him around today.” Lotor said, gesturing to the front row of seats pointedly.

 Lance’s eyes turned to the front of the room where the dark-haired boy still stood, looking faintly amused and smirking at him. Lance took a small, testing breath in through his nose and tilted his head in slight confusion. Human... but not entirely it seemed, possibly half... no, a quarter pure blooded vampire? He wondered if the boy even knew it. The Kogane boy made his way to a desk in the front row next to the one Lotor pointed at for him and gave Lance another haughty smirk.

 Lance ground his teeth together, vampire or not this kid seemed irritating, he thought as he slumped down in the chair next to him, dumping his bag on the floor.

 Through the next few classes Lance paid the boy next to him little attention other than an errant curiosity over the boy’s name and bloodline. He certainly looked like a vampire of legends with that pale skin and slight bruising under the eyes, he looks like some sleep would do him well.

 At lunch he was ambushed by Hunk and Pidge just as he was leading a quiet Keith out of biology, Keith who had only spoken once to inform Lance of his name with a slightly odd accent that Lance couldn’t place.

 “Duude how you been?? Haven’t seen you in like, 2 days!” Hunk exclaimed jokingly, wrapping his best friend in his strong arms to which Lance let out a little oomf and “Can’t... breathe...”

 Hunk laughed and let his prisoner go. Pidge looked up at him with her big amber eyes.

 “Who were you flirting with this morning to make you late?” She asked Lance with a wry grin. He grimaced.

 “That obvious? Ah you know me too well little pigeon. t’s a Monday! The hot barista was working at starbucks again this morning, I almost got his number this time!” He smirked before remembering Keith.

 “Oh yeah guys, this is my ward for the day, Keith. Keith meet Hunk and Pidge, they’re cool but look out for Pidge, you might trip over her if you’re not careful.”

 Lance then cried out in considerable pain as Pidge used her preternatural strength to kick Lance in the shin, hard. As Lance was hopping around in pain she smiled sweetly and introduced herself while Hunk chuckled at Lance before doing the same. Keith just grinned at them.

  **Keith**

 He decided that he liked Lance’s friends. The guy himself, while jaw-droppingly gorgeous, seemed to be a bit of a tool. The big guy Hunk was well named for he was a veritable mass of muscle covered in dark flawless skin with warm brown eyes. The shorter girl, Pidge (Keith wondered where that nickname came from) seemed oddly familiar in a way that didn’t stop nagging him. She had a pretty, pixie like face with cute freckles and big, round glasses that seemed rather fashionable on her; her dark honey coloured hair was short and unruly but looked oh-so soft and Keith resisted the urge to reach out and pat it. After what he’d just seen her do to Lance with those platform Doc Martens he’d rather play it safe despite her petite frame.

 Lance had finally stopped hopping around in pain and seemed to already have a bruise developing on his tan shin which made Keith remember again never, ever to cross the girl they call Pidge.

 “Hey, nice to meet you both, I’m Keith.” He said and smiled at them both.

 Nursing his leg slightly Lance made his way over scowling slightly exposing perfect, white teeth that seemed to glow against his tan skin.

 “Oh, I would not mind at all getting naked with this boy” Keith thought with a slow smirk, allowing his eyes to drink in the full sight of Lance Mcclain. A strange squeaking noise came from Hunk as soon as the thought entered his mind and Keith looked over to find him blushing profusely and glancing away.

 “Huh... odd, it’s almost like he knew what I was thinking about...” Keith snorted. “haha like that’s possible” he thought.  Inner monologue over, Keith followed the others on a semi enthusiastic tour of Paladins, as the students called it.

 The rest of the day passed without incident other than a few keening girls admiring him in his NASA muscle tee and black distressed jeans. He certainly regretted the Jeans as he left the air-conditioned building but hey, he wasn’t used to dressing with this few layers.

 After the bell rang Keith was just grabbing his helmet from his locker as a commotion behind him reached his ears. It was his name, shouted down the corridor at impressive volume and with equally impressive enthusiasm. He turned in time to see the incoming person a second before they tackled him to the ground in a bear hug.

 Keith let out a big oomph as he painfully landed on his back, helmet clattering to the ground in his wake. He looked up to see Matt Holt’s curly brown hair and amber eyes grinning down at him. Keith let out a slightly pained laugh and hugged the man back. It’d been years since he’d seen Matt. The Holts were good friends of the family, Matt graduated the same year as Shiro and as Shiro’s best friend, he’d been a big part of Keith’s childhood growing up in Australia alongside Adam and his parents. Shiro was Keith’s half-brother and after Keith’s parents had both died when he was a baby the Suzuki family had taken them both in. The Suzuki’s had a son Shiro’s age called Adam, someone Keith saw as an older brother but he and Shiro had been incorrigible, fighting all the time and self-proclaimed rivals. Looking back on it now Keith was pretty sure they both harboured massive crushes on each other for years until they’d finally gotten together when they were 24.

 “Matt! Ow, get off me!” Keith exclaimed, grinning before actually looking at him. “Wow you’ve barely changed!” Keith frowned a bit realising with slow clarity that the girl he’d met earlier...

 “Keith! Buddy, wow look at you! All grown up. I’m going to cry.” Matt mimed wiping a tear from his eye to which Keith rolled his. Matt pulled him off the ground just as Pidge and Lance walked up.

 “Heya Matty, do you know my boy Keith here? I mean I’d presume so since you practically tackled him to the linoleum but hey it might’ve been a mistake, I’ve seen you do stupider things.” Lance drawled with an accompanying wink.

 Matt rolled his eyes. “Hey Lance, Katie. Keith is Shiro’s half-brother, you remember Shiro right?” There seemed to be a slight inflection to the words that gave Keith pause.

 “Ohhh that Keith, yes I see, makes sense now. We used to play in the mud together as toddlers Keith.” Pidge... or Katie said, glancing at Keith with odd understanding in her voice and slight weariness in her gaze before glancing back at Lance. Keith looked back and forth between Matt and Lance incredulously wondering what exactly he was missing however before he could ask Hunk strode up.

 “Hey Matt! We ready to go guys?” He said to Lance and Pidge. “Wanna come Matt? Keith?”

 Keith looked puzzled and raised a dark brow. Hunk seemed to realise his mistake.

 “Oh! Sorry, we usually go to Altea café after school, they do wicked milkshakes.” Hunk explained.

 Matt smiled but shook his head. “Maybe later kids, I have to go talk to Miss Altea about the renovations to the cafeteria, official business y’know.” He said, flashing a grin.

 Keith looked puzzled, so Pidge supplied that Miss Altea, or Allura, was the headmaster’s daughter who was also a biology teacher here at Paladins. Apparently, her uncle ran the café they were headed to as well. Keith was beginning to see a sort of community that Shiro and Matt was somehow involved in

 After brief conversation and farewells to Matt, Keith, having nothing better to do, agreed to the café trip considering it was daylight and daylight was well, boring and Keith was running on almost 25 hours awake and could use a good caffeine fix.

 Hauling his backpack on his shoulders Keith picked up his discarded red helmet and followed the others out to the parking lot towards his prize possession standing glossy and pristine where he’d left it this morning.

 Shiro and Adam had gotten Keith his motorcycle for his 17th birthday last year. It was red and shining in the afternoon California sun catching quite a few stares, even at this private school.

 “Woah dude, this is yours??? I saw it on my way in this morning and was admiring the view even then when I was hurrying in late!” Lance exclaimed.

 Keith only grinned, pulling on a black leather motorcycle jacket and turning the key in the ignition. Onlookers cooed as Keith had the engine rumbling to life.

 “You got a car?” Keith asked Lance who, in reply, pressed a set of car keys to a blue military Jeep that beeped in response across the lot. Keith grinned.

 “Lead the way.”

  **Lance**

 God help him. Keith had a motorbike. That. Was. Sexy. As. Hell. And that smirk he’d given Lance as he pulled on that gods damned red helmet had his mind on those pretty lips and where they might look even prettier... he received a sharp smack in the shoulder from Hunk.

 “Dude! Keep it PG, please!” Hunk whined. Lance just winked and strode over to the Jeep. Hunk had a rare gift among vampires, the ability to catch prominent thoughts within people’s minds. Essentially, he can read minds, A Garrett family trait they bore proudly and respectfully. Mind readers learnt how to tune it in and out in time but being as young as he is, Hunk has yet to master his ability and it tended to catch random thoughts here and there, especially lustful ones, to Hunk’s utter dismay and embarrassment.

 “So that’s Keith. The Keith. Huh.” Pidge said.

 “Yeah, he’s heaps different than I thought.” Hunk murmured.

 “I’ve never met a half breed before, I mean they’re rare right? Practically illegal?” Lance exclaimed as he turned the corner down yet another palm tree lined street. Pidge just grunted in affirmation.

 “I wonder if he'll settle or not... y’know, when the time comes.”

 The car went silent. If Keith settled into being a full vampire come his 18th birthday he’d be welcomed into the tightly knit fold of LA vampires and be taught how to adapt to his new body but if his body rejected the change, he’d die a painful death. It was why half-breeds were so rare. No parent wanted to raise and love their child just to watch them die like most did.

 They pulled up to the curb outside café Altea, Keith pulling in behind them, parking his bike with practiced ease. Lance couldn’t help but admire that ass as he dismounted the red bike and pulled off his helmet. His face was a bit red and sweaty and Lance figured it was probably a bit hot for the dark jeans and leather jacket he wore but he almost choked as Keith pulled his dark hair up from the nape of his neck into a small ponytail. Lance sorely wanted to tug on that hair and bite that flushed neck of his... shit. Lance really needed some blood in him before he went feral and actually _bit_ someone.

 Keith joined them as they entered the cheery white and blue café and Lance tried not to notice the muscles evident as he slid off that jacket to reveal the muscle tee Keith wore. He reeeally tried but that ivory skin seemed taught under the muscles of his arms. An elbow in the ribs from Hunk pulled him back to the present and Lance grinned sheepishly at Hunk’s slightly reddened face.

 “Lance! Hunk! Pidge! How are my favourite customers?? Oh, and who’s this? A friend perhaps?” Chimed an Australian accented voice belonging to Coran himself, ginger moustache perfectly coiffed as usual as he greeted the trio and Keith.

 “Hey Coran, this is Keith Kogane, he’s new around these parts, just moved here with Shiro. Can we have the usual? Maybe a little more... um y’know, for me? I’m a little bit parched.” Lance said cheerily.

 “2 chocolate milkshakes, 1 strawberry with extra coming right up!” Coran exclaimed.

 Glancing back at Keith Lance noticed the slightly uncomfortable expression on his face, Lance wondered if it was from the familiarity everyone spoke of his half-brother with or perhaps just the addition of new people. Lance wasn’t entirely sure, maybe Hunk would know... not that he’d tell Lance, readers had a strict policy against sharing the thoughts of others unless it was entirely necessary.

 Lance watched Keith as he slid over to the drink fridge and selected a 600mL can of Monster... and gasped in outrage.

 “Keith, buddy. You cannot be drinking that poison!” Lance exclaimed.

 Keith just raised his brows in challenge at Lance and plonked it on the counter in front of a slightly befuddled Coran.

 “I don’t drink coffee, I need caffeine, Monster it is.” Keith explained as if it was that simple. Lance gaped.

 “You, my friend, are a demon. You don’t drink coffee??” Lance looked and felt almost offended and slightly confused. Vampires couldn’t drink energy drinks, way too many chemicals.

 Keith just paid with a shiny credit card and slowly opened the can, brought it to his lips and promptly downed the entire thing.

  **Keith**

The shocked and slightly disgusted looks on all three of his new friend’s faces as he finished off his caffeine fix made Keith all but fall on the floor laughing. Even Coran looked politely horrified. He’d really fallen in with some odd people for sure. He was still chuckling lightly as the milkshakes arrived at their table by the sunny front window. He noticed that all three of his companions had on expensive looking sunglasses all with dark lenses hiding their eyes. Keith thought it a shame really, he had to admit the deep blue of Lance’s eyes was rather captivating.

 Keith got up to use the rest room, leaving a conversation about the new Overwatch anniversary event or something akin to that, and upon looking in the mirror he winced. He wasn’t especially vain, but he liked to at least look somewhat presentable but the pallor of his face and deep shadows under his eyes spoke of the struggle ahead of him to readjust to being awake during the daylight hours. Keith’s tongue stroked the points of his incisors and he bared his teeth at his reflection in the mirror before leaving the bathroom to return. To his surprise he found Shiro sitting at their table talking to Pidge and the others. He glanced up as Keith approached.

 “Hey Keith! How was your first day? I see you met Matt’s little sister.” Keith smiled and embraced his brother.

 “All chill, these guys seem nice. You’re off work early today. How’s the new offices looking? Oh, and is Adam coming over for dinner? Please say yes.”

 Shiro works for ALTEA technologies, a multi-national tech company based here in LA. They produced everything from cars to phones and Shiro was sent all over the globe to monitor the various company outposts and check for corruption or something cool like that.

 Lance and Hunk introduced themselves in between sips of their milkshakes which, Keith had to admit, did look and smell rather spectacular. He glanced down at the empty energy drink can he held in his palm and clenched his fist around it with abandon, trying to crush it.

 “Ow, fuck dammit!” Keith swore and lifted his hand examining the long slice down the side of his hand from the sharp aluminium can he’d crushed. He’d brought the cut to his mouth before he looked up and noticed all three of his new friends looking at him with an odd intensity, milkshakes half drunk and forgotten in front of them.

 

 

 

 


	2. "Blood in the Cut" - K.Flay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance is kinda a dick and kinda hates that he has a dick because Keith's blood is spicy af. Keith gets mad and then Lance does something stupid. Just, lots of stupidity. 
> 
> There's underage drinking and also a very small amount of smut thanks to Lance's unconscious mind.

# Chapter Two

## “Blood In the Cut” - K.Flay 

**Lance**

 Keith just blinked and cocked his head slightly, seemingly unaware of the three fledgling vampires intensely focused on the vibrant blood running down the back of his pale hand. Lance felt his fangs poke through his gum slightly with a twinge of sharp pain. His lungs ached as he tried not to breathe in the scent of Keith’s blood.

“Umm... are you guys ok there? It’s just a cut don’t worry...” explained Keith.

Shiro looked a little unsure of what to do for a second before he launched into action.

“Ah Keith you idiot what have you done, we should really be getting home let me get a napkin for that hand.” Shiro said, a little too loudly, Keith just looked puzzled at their odd response.

Lance and the others snapped out of it, all at once returning to their milkshakes. Lance took a big pull of his strawberry milkshake which tasted strongly of the blood Coran had mixed in. It dulled the ache in his jaw slightly but as he relaxed he took a breath in through his nose and wished he hadn’t. The intoxicating smell of Keith’s blood filled his nose with an accompanying rush of need. Lance had smelled blood before and dealt with the reaction his body had but this was a new intensity. He knew that fledgling vampires close to settling dealt with heightened cravings for blood, but the bland fact didn’t do anything to prepare him for this onslaught.

Shiro seemed to realise Lance was close to throwing himself over the table at Keith at the same time as Pidge and Hunk as they both closed iron strong hands around Lance’s wrists simultaneously.

“Wow look at the time! We ought to be getting home Keith, I’m sure you have homework to do. Come on!” Shiro urged, pushing his brother towards the exit.

“Um yeah some but its only 4:30 what are you on about?” Keith said, confused as Shiro all but hauled him towards the door.

“It’s ok man! We’ll see you tomorrow.” Hunk said in a somewhat strained voice.

Lance just watched as Keith shrugged and was pushed out the door of the café by his brother. When the haze Keith’s blood had cause finally left Lance’s senses his muscles relaxed as did his erection that his friends had made a point of not looking at or mentioning.

“Shiiiit.” Lance breathed. “He’s bad news.”

Pidge and Hunk just nodded their confirmation.

“I think you should probably try to stay away from that one my boy.” Coran said, coming over from around the table. “His blood seems to call for you especially and during this time period before you settle that’s never a good thing.” He explained solemnly but quietly, noticing some customers approaching the door.

Later that night after a noisy dinner with his family Lance lay in bed with a scowl. He couldn’t get Keith’s scent out of his gods damned head. After showering and brushing his teeth, giving his fangs their usual special treatment and flossing, he tossed and turned in bed before finally managing to fall into a fitful sleep.

_Keith’s heady moans filled Lance’s ears as he lay below Lance. He took in the view in front of him and grinned savagely, fangs out and eyes glowing a faint red as he pressed his fingers into Keith’s ass just where he begged it... Keith’s breathy voice keened Lance’s name over and over and his dick twitched as Lance brought his mouth to Keith’s neck sucking on the ivory smooth skin of his neck with enthusiasm. As Lance’s fangs pierced his neck, Keith came all over his taught abdomen..._

Lance shook awake, hot and sweaty. His fangs were out, jaw aching and his dick strained eagerly against his confining shorts. Breathing heavily, Lance reached down and gripped his aching member, it was almost painful. He came with a shout and rush of ecstasy that left him shuddering and limp. Cursing softly Lance noted that he’d pierced the delicate skin of his mouth with his fangs, he slid them back in with a wince and reached for his phone to check the time.

3:43am.

He groaned and surveyed the mess on his stomach.

“Time for another goddam shower” He muttered to himself, still reeling from the vivid dream he kind of wished he could forget.

  **Keith**

He’d all but slumped into bed after they’d eaten dinner, it’d been nice seeing Adam but Shiro had avoided the topic of what had happened at the café even when Keith brought it up in conversation. It was so odd, maybe Lance and the others were afraid of blood... he’d looked it up and found that it was called hemophobia. Somehow it didn’t fit, they hadn’t fainted or gone pale... Keith had just shrugged and dismissed it, falling straight asleep at 10pm, exhausted from his 30 odd hours of being awake, which was somewhat of a blessing considering it usually took Keith hours to fall asleep.

The cheery Californian morning sun seemed to bombard Keith’s eyes as he groaned and rolled away from the window, tugging the lovely warmth of his blankets more securely around himself in his big bed. It was bliss. Then his alarm went off, promptly scattering the bliss he’d briefly felt. 

He groaned as he rolled out of bed, quite literally dragging himself across the carpet of his bedroom to his bathroom until he reached the cool tile floor. After a quick shower he stepped out into the light of his bedroom in his towel and surveyed himself in the massive full-length mirror next to his closet. Huh. A night of proper sleep had done wonders for his complexion, Keith admitted to himself that he looked rather fucking good, his muscles even looked more defined in the golden light of the morning.

That day at school Keith expected to be bombarded yet again by the boisterous voice of Lance Mcclain but the tall boy was nowhere to be seen. He asked Hunk and Pidge about it over lunch, but they just shrugged and admitted to knowing nothing.

Lance didn’t appear the next day either which Keith found odd. He’d seemed fine when Keith had last seen him, well apart from the aluminium can incident his friends had pointedly avoided talking about. On the third day of Lance’s disappearance Keith couldn’t help but wonder if he’d had something to do with it which was not a nice thought, it seemed to grate on his nerves way more than it should’ve. He just shrugged it off.

When Lance finally did show up on Friday, late to homeroom and looking way too nice in black denim and acid wash cotton, Keith expected him to give an explanation or any kind of hint to where he’d been or why he’d been absent, but Lance just stared straight ahead, not even acknowledging Keith’s presence beside him. Keith frowned and pulled his headphones over his ears and hit shuffle on _insomniacs anonymous_ , his usual playlist and settled in with Frank Ocean’s _pink + white_ , a sure favourite of his.

This inexplicable change bugged Keith to no end, Hunk and Pidge just shrugged it off as Lance’s moods. On his way to the cafeteria Keith noticed Lance laughing with a tall blonde girl with shocking violet irises, they must be contacts, and a chill looking brunette boy built like a bear. Keith noticed with no amount of dissatisfaction that they were both exceptionally good looking.

“What is with the amount of beautiful people around here??” Keith muttered under his breath. He tried in vain to catch Lance’s eye as he walked past but to no avail. Seething, he headed to lunch to the self-satisfying lyrics of _I Hate You_ by Frank Carter & The Rattlesnakes.

Apparently the two annoyingly attractive people Lance had been with earlier were Nyma and Rolo, the two delinquents he sometimes hung with despite Hunk and Pidge’s warnings, even they seemed annoyed that Keith had seen Lance with them, apparently it was never a sign that good things were coming. 

By the end of next week with all the same things happening Keith was getting extremely annoyed with the stupidly pretty Cuban boy (also known as Lance) and was ready to perform a manoeuvre on the boy that’d have him on the floor in 2 seconds flat.

He still wasn’t sitting with them at lunch. Keith left biology a bit late, he’d had to ask the teacher about something. As he neared the corner leading into the corridor to the cafeteria Keith stopped short upon hearing familiar voices. 

“...can’t just keep on completely ignoring him Lance, it’s unfair not to mention rude.” Came Pidge’s voice.

“Yeah man, I know we told you it was probably better for you to keep your distance from him, but this is going too far man. We miss you too y’know?” Hunk said.

“You guys just don’t understand what it was like ok, I just can’t deal with his...” 

At hearing Lance’s voice Keith had accidentally knocked into a wall of lockers, halting the sentence he so desperately wanted to hear the end of. Feeling as if he were about to be caught red-handed, well, eavesdropping, Keith darted into the nearest empty classroom just as Lance ducked his head around the corner to check for people.

Keith was fuming. He’d refused to believe that he was the reason Lance was ignoring him and his friends but now he couldn’t help but run over every interaction that first day they’d met to try and figure out what he’d done to illicit this kind of response from Lance. Beyond the incident with the blood he couldn’t think of one, even if Lance was afraid of blood that wasn’t reason enough for him to have a major problem with Keith. It was on this revelation that Keith decided it was about time to confront Lance.

**Lance**

He sighed heavily as he sat down next to Nyma and Rolo who were making out in the middle of their usual table outside. Glaring at them he coughed pointedly and made mincemeat of them with his eyes. He cursed himself for wishing he could make out with those pretty lips belonging to none other than Keith Kogane himself... he cut himself off, groaning as he dropped his head on the table. This was tiring.

“Lance, buddy, you don’t look so good.” Rolo observed. Nyma nodded her agreement.

He was right, Lance still had fever dreams about Keith’s blood and they weren’t getting any better the closer it got to his eighteenth which was now only 23 days away. He’d stalked Keith on Facebook to find out his birthday to find it was a month or so after Lance’s. He’d also managed to accidentally scroll all the way back to 2011 to find some hilarious photos of little Keith with a horrendous bowl cut.

“Do you think maybe it’d be a better idea to, I don’t know, talk to Keith? Maybe stop depriving yourself of that at least... but seriously bro, why you so hung up on this guy?” Rolo said, through a mouthful of sandwich.

“Dude we’ve talked about this. It’d just make it worse. I mean, probably? I don’t even know anymore.” Lance moaned and put his head back on the lunch table. Nyma patted his shoulder consolingly.

“Don’t worry hun, I’ve got a few grams we can smoke tonight if you want.” Nyma intoned.

Lance groaned again.

“Nyms I’ve told you, I don’t do that shit anymore. Just point me towards the liquor and I’ll be sweet.”

She just shrugged as if to say “eh, worth a shot” before returning to her meal.

His afternoon classes went by sluggishly, paying little attention to the lessons. Second last period was Latin, a class he used to excel in now he spent the entire class staring at the back of Keith’s head and focusing on breathing through his mouth rather than smelling the sweet, peppermint smell of Keith’s body wash and the even more tantalising smell of his blood...

This afternoon though, Lance was in that kind of self-suffering mindset. He let himself breathe in Keith, damning the consequences, as he walked by. He was pointedly ignoring Lance with a really, no, really cute screwed up expression of distaste. Lance chuckled under his breath in a tortured way and threaded his fingers through his short hair. He was planning on getting so wasted at Rolo’s party tonight. He hoped there wouldn’t be too many people there. 

**Keith**

After the bell rung Keith was fully intending to find Lance Mcclain and wring some answers out of him but as he made his way to his locker he found someone waiting for him there. Rolo.

Keith scowled.

“What do you want Rolo.” He intoned blandly.

“Hey man, I know we haven’t really ever spoken but I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine tonight for a party? Y’know, as a welcome to LA classic rager? What do you say?” Rolo said.

Keith was a bit stunned. As Rolo had said, they’d never really talked but Keith didn’t really like the guy... mainly because he’d been the one Lance went to over Keith and the others. But a party?

“Will Lance be there?” Keith blurted without thinking. Rolo smiled an oddly soft smile and nodded his confirmation. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Can Pidge and Hunk come too?”

Rolo blinked, face suggesting he thought he should’ve thought of that sooner.

“Yeah of course, starts at 7, hope to see you there!” He said, leaving before Keith could ask more questions or say no. 

“Was that Rolo I just saw scamper away?” Came Hunk’s voice from behind Keith. He jumped and spun to find his two friends standing there.“Yeah... he just invited us to a party, I think.” Keith explained. Their mouths fell open.

**Lance**

He was already quite drunk. That was probably from the bottle of vodka he’d skulled most of before coming here but hey, he didn’t let that harsh his mellow. Lance surveyed the crowd looking for something nice to look at. He spotted a dark head of short hair and pale skin and gravitated towards it. The girl looked up, seeing him coming her way and grinned sexily. Lance hesitated, his sluggish brain seemed to say, _“not right...”._ Soon he found his mouth and body pressed up against hers in a guest bedroom. He seemed to respond mechanically... just another drunk hookup never to bother with again. He pulled away long enough to notice someone standing stock still in the doorway.

“Keith.”

The name slipped from his mouth as he realised who exactly he was looking at.

**Keith**

Keith had been nervous to come. He’d even changed clothes for god’s sake. He’d arrived at Rolo’s veritable mansion that was way bigger than seemed necessary, found Rolo and demanded to see Lance. Guest etiquette be damned, he was a man on a mission. Rolo had shrugged his lack of knowledge on the location of Keith’s intended target.

He’d stormed around searching for the boy, entered rooms, slammed doors until finally he reached a door ajar. He pushed it open with no regard for the possible occupants and stumbled to a stop at what he beheld.

It was Lance and some... girl. She was in her bra and panties, Lance was shirtless (which Keith usually would’ve greatly appreciated) and he was staring at Keith in shock.

“Keith.” He slurred. 

Keith reddened, ran out and slammed the door in an unexplainable bout of frustrated tears.


	3. “Kamikaze” – MO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Okay there's smut, if y'all don't like that forgive me)
> 
> Keith gets drunk and acts true to himself then turns the tables on Lance because he can. Also Keith dances on a table because who doesn't want that??

# Chapter Three

## "Kamikaze" - MO

**Lance**

 He pushed the girl off him. To do what?? Keith. He needed to find Keith. Why was Keith even here?? It was probably Rolo’s fault... “Woah there, Lance where are you goin hun? We got some... unfinished business.” She tried to smile coyly but her lipstick was smeared, and she stunk of desperation. Lance shot her what he hoped was an apologetic glance and not a sneer before he stumbled out of the room, wondering how the girl had known his name, he’d never seen her before, thankfully, he didn’t care.

 Man... he was still pretty drunk. The world spun, and his head throbbed dully. Wait... where was he going again? Right. Keith. Have to find Keith. Have to apologise to Keith. Wait... apologise? Why? Man, Keith had a pretty mouth... wait, what? Suddenly, the floor rushed towards Lance’s face and the world went black.

 Rolo found him half-conscious on the carpet near the bathroom 20 minutes later. He rushed over and hoisted his friend upright. Lance groaned and blinked. The alcohol was wearing off way too fast. Damned vampire metabolism.

“I’m alright Rolo, seriously. Let go.” He said. 

“You sure man?” he intoned. 

Lance just brushed him off and went in search of the kitchen for a glass of water. It was dark out now and the pool lights were on. As he was filling a glass with crystalline headache cure he glanced out the window and his mouth fell open. Seriously, you could count the number of times that had happened to Lance Mcclain on one hand.

Keith was dancing on the table by the pool to music Lance could hear even through the glass holding a bottle of some sort of liquor that was, for some reason, bright red and mostly empty. He was also shirtless. Wait. He was  _shirtless._ Obviously, Lance had seen his fair share of spectacular bods, most vampires sported them (often to his eyes’ extreme pleasure) but none of those people had been Keith.

He seemed almost etheric in the red and blue lighting from the pool and overhead party lights. His skin glistened with pool water... or was that sweat? His abs were... rather prominent and his arm muscles...  _oh god’s above..._ his back. Suddenly Lance’s shorts were just a  _little_ too tight.

Then Keith slipped, and fell.

Lance didn’t think. He dropped his glass of overflowing water in the sink and raced out the side door from the kitchen. He launched himself over the pool gate with an inhuman leap and into the deep end where Keith had fallen. His eyes burned slightly from the chlorine but soon he had Keith in his arms. 

He waded out of the pool carrying Keith princess style and set him down gently on the pool tiles. Keith’s group of admirers seemed to blink in slight confusion like “wait, where’d this kid come from and why isn’t the sexy ab guy dancing anymore?”

Pidge and Hunk rushed over where they’d been standing by the table, they looked down at their friend with concerned gazes as Keith coughed up water and gazed up at them blearily. He grinned a big, very drunk, grin at Lance and promptly, threw up red bile on the tiles. Lance grimaced and patted his back, murmuring comforting words to the retching boy.

The group of people Lance had dubbed “Keith’s admirers” crowded around them. Lance bared his teeth and growled in a guttural warning tone. Then Rolo stepped through the crowd looking pale.

“Nothing to see here folks. You saw nothing. Go back to the party!” Rolo said sweetly.

The crowd dispersed except for Hunk and Pidge as Lance picked Keith back up since he’d stopped retching and started heading towards the house, Rolo, Pidge and Hunk followed

“Lance, wait, is he ok?” Rolo said, following them.

 Keith giggled drunkenly in Lance’s arms.

“I got him. Just gonna get him cleaned up.” Lance replied. 

Rolo just nodded and looked slightly concerned and oddly, slightly smug.

“Do you want us to come? I mean we were the ones that got him drunk... he kinda needed it after, well, y’know.” Hunk said to Lance, Pidge only looked at the taller boy with an accusing glare.

“I got him guys, don’t worry.” He said, striding off before they could complain.

Lance carried Keith into another guest room and gently set him down on the bed. Keith groaned and tried to sit.

“Woah there, careful!” Lance said, moving to support him. Keith pushed him off and blinked up at him with big violet eyes. Lance was captivated. It occurred to him that the violet eyes were a rare, coveted vampiric trait.

“Ohh Lance! I was looking for you earlier... wait, wasn’t I mad at you for something?” Keith seemed to ponder that thought.

“You’re pretty.” Keith slurred, it sounded more like “your pwiddy” but Lance blushed and looked away,

“And you’re drunk. God, I hope you don’t remember this tomorrow morning.” Lance muttered as he got up to get Keith some water from the bathroom sink. 

“And your eyes are like the ocean... why do you have such pretty tan skin? I can never tan. But I also never burn? I’m weird like that. Hey why are you shirtless?” Keith said, sentences running into one and other.

“Well... I...” Lance stammered coming back with the water. “drink this.” Keith obeyed, tipping the water down his throat and swallowing with a satisfied “ahhh!” then he looked down and frowned slightly in a way that wasn’t at all cute to Lance, nope, not in the slightest.

 “Wait! Why am I shirtless? Did you steal my shirt? Well that’s ok, as long as you like what you see.” Keith grinned at Lance suggestively and seemed to move a bit closer.

Lance suddenly realised where he was and with who he was with and gulped. Fuck he was hot and Lance was most definitely, irrecusably hard.

Keith moved closer again, crawling on hands and knees towards Lance on the bed until he was on top of him. He smirked down at Lance slyly in a way the bitch from earlier tried to but couldn’t and his pulse skyrocketed.

As Keith brought his mouth to Lance’s neck he went very still. Keith’s mouth travelled up his neck, sucking and biting softly, trailing wet kisses up his jaw until he finally neared Lance’s mouth. A strangled noise came from Lance’s own throat, one of desperate need. Keith’s eyes seemed to say “well, come get it then.”

Lance reached up, pulled Keith’s head down to his and kissed him thoroughly. Keith kissed him back feverishly and Lance wound his hands through Keith’s wet hair, pulling him closer. The sensation of skin on skin was tantalising and the smell of him filled his senses with upmost glee. Keith’s fingered raked their way down Lance’s back and he moaned in response. Keith pulled his mouth away, smirking when Lance tried to follow his lips upwards.

“I think... I think you’ve got a bit of a situation I might be able to sort out for you.” Keith said, smirking that gods damned perfect smirk of his. Lance gulped as Keith ran his hands down his abdomen.

Teasing! This boy seemed to like teasing the shit out of Lance. With his captivating scent, with his cute glare of hatred, with his adorable little pony tails... and now with that pretty mouth and sinful hands.

Lance didn’t move to stop him as Keith unbuttoned and pulled off Lance’s soaked shorts, revealing the black Calvin Kleins and the restrained length beneath. Lance marvelled at this boy. He must’ve drunk most of that bottle, but he was still so smooth and sultry. Bless those vampire genes.

Keith grinned and tugged the underwear off too, leaving Lance completely naked while Keith wasn’t, which seemed almost criminal. He moved towards Keith, but strong hands pushed him back down before reaching for his dick and pulling it into his mouth.

Holy shit. Keith Kogane was giving him a blowjob. And it was  _amazing._  The caress of both his hands and tongue had Lance moaning Keith’s name in pleasure and gratitude. Gratitude for what? This mind blowing (terrible pun, he knows) experience or Keith’s entire existence. It was probably both if he was being honest.

Lance was pretty sure he’d dreamt about this once, Keith being a frequent presence in the more... fevered dreams that’d been haunting him the past weeks.

With a cry of ecstasy Lance came... into Keith’s mouth. Keith met his eyes and swallowed. This boy was going to be the end of Lance, he just knew it. Before Lance could begin to formulate a plan to return the favour Keith passed out with a soft, slightly silly yet satisfied grin on his face. It was so extremely adorable that Lance’s chest expanded in a way he’d never felt before.

Lance gently picked Keith up and placed him in a slightly more comfortable position on the bed and went in search of his discarded shirt.

**Keith**

The sunlight pouring in through the windows woke Keith as per usual. He sighed contentedly and stretched his arms outwards and froze. His left hand was pressed up against something warm and soft. He opened his eyes to find the sleeping form of none other than Lance bloody Mcclain.

Keith got out of there. No, he did not stare at the sleeping boy, no he did not notice how the sun traced the tan muscles of his taut abdomen or how his face was soft and unhurried in his sleep or how his short brown hair was tousled in the cutest way... Keith would never, he had self-restraint! Or so he hoped.

He managed to find his shoes and riding jacket where he’d left them with his helmet. He didn’t think, he just got out of there. It wasn’t till he got home that he realised he wasn’t wearing his shirt... it was unfamiliar and a touch too big on him. Somehow, he recognised it as Lance’s... he tried to convince himself that it wasn’t because of the smell coming from it, because y’know, that’d be way too weird.

Thank fuck Shiro wasn’t home. Keith did not want to explain himself right now, he did however find a note on the fridge in Shiro’s immaculate scrawl:

_You better come up with a good excuse before I get home tonight, Adam and I are going out for dinner, there’s pasta in the fridge. love you. – S_

Keith’s stomach growled so he went about making cheesy scrambled eggs. He took the plate outside onto their stretch of private beach and sat down in the sand to try and sort out his memories from last night. Why had he been sleeping next to a shirtless Lance Mcclain?? What had he done... what had they done?

He remembered searching for Lance and finding him with that girl... then he remembered running back to Hunk and Pidge where they just scowled and thrust a bottle of red liquor into his hand sympathetically... then a hazy recollection of dancing on a table. Oh gods, he’d done what?? Keith stopped eating and buried his face in his hands. 

With the plate in hand he headed back inside to check his phone. He went to snapchat and flicked over to the stories page. He flicked through them till he found a video of him dancing on said table on Pidge’s story. It was appropriately captioned “welcome to LA Keith” He looked ridiculous dancing with that bottle in hand, but he had to admit that the lighting did highlight his muscular frame. The next video captured Keith slipping and falling into the pool, Pidge seemed to jerk and follow his decent into the blue water but before he could react a blur of movement appeared and splashed into the pool after him.

Keith winced and hoped his suspicions weren’t correct but to no avail, Lance Mcclain carried, actually carried Keith out of the water. He was a little sad that he couldn’t remember Lance cradling him in his well-muscled arms but at least it’d been caught on camera- wait, no, this was a bad thing! Keith scolded himself.

After a quick, refreshing swim Keith went to shower. It suddenly occurred to him to check for hickies. He rushed to his bathroom, whipping off Lance’s shirt and twisted back and forth. There wasn’t a physical sign to be found of anything having happened between them and beyond asking Lance there wasn’t really a way to know.

In the shower Keith had a hard time keeping his thoughts away from the boy he was so obviously, annoyingly attracted to, despite his best efforts mind you, and his overly energetic dick seemed to agree whole-heartedly. 

He tried to ignore it, refusing to acknowledge the boner because Lance was an asshole, he was a good-looking asshole, but he was still an asshole. His brain supplied him with unhelpful images of Lance’s bare chest and his blue eyes that glared at Keith with such intensity on many occasions like they were smiting his very existence. Was it wrong that Keith found that kinda hot? He shook his head, spraying wet droplets onto the walls of the shower from his hair.

He couldn’t help fantasising about the way Lance might taste and how his lips would feel against Keith’s. He reached up and put his fingers to his lips, they seemed more tender than usual... that just made him think about Lance’s mouth more. He was hard.

Groaning with frustration Keith reached down and gave himself the attention his body demanded. As he came with a shout Keith tried not to feel guilty, alas Keith soon found it was difficult not to. He’d just jerked off to Lance Mcclain. Lance Mcclain was trouble, he was rude and haughty, just a pretty face. Then why did Keith care so much?

He spent the rest of the weekend in a bad mood, determined to ignore the shit out of Lance at school on Monday.

**Lance**

He’d been in a cheerful mood ever since Friday night. Go figure, the guy he’d been hardcore lusting after and crushing on sucked him off. But Lance had no idea if Keith even remembered what had happened. He’d told no one what had happened and had no idea what to do when he saw Keith today at school.

Lance’s mum yelled at him to wake up from the kitchen. He was already awake, he’d been awake since 5am having woken up from a very...vivid dream and couldn’t get back to sleep. He’d even tried to dress nicer today, spending an hour picking out clothes that were now strewn all over the floor of his room. He’d ended up in a black acid wash muscle tee, ripped light denim jeans and black hightop vans.

 Lance’s mother looked shocked to see her son up at 7:30am. He usually stayed in bed till 8 then ran the 20-minute walk to school in 5. His 3 siblings, Marco, Luis and Veronica were sitting at the counter eating cereal and drinking glasses of blood. As one does in a vampire household.

“Mi hijo what are you doing out of bed so early?” His mother Rosa asked.

Lance just shook his head and mumbled something about not being able to sleep and poured himself a glass of blood, gulping it down. The taste set his tastebuds abuzz and brought colour into his face. Vampires could survive off just eating iron rich foods but to stay completely healthy and strong they needed to drink around a litre of blood per week.

Some vampires just drank blood to sustain themselves and some drank just animal blood, finding it wrong to drink human blood. Lance didn’t really have those reservations, the blood was supplied to them through the hospital, a handy system set up by the vampire council that was deeply rooted in the community and based at ALTEA tech, the company that also ran his school.

Lance sat down next to his little brothers Luis and Marco, they were twins and Lance loved them both beyond measure. He ruffled their hair affectionately.

“Hey stoppp it we aren’t 5.” Marco complained.

“Yeah Lance! We’re 6 now, big boys!” Luis added.

Lance just chuckled and set down his glass.

“Have you guys grown fangs yet?? Have you? Have you? Did you suddenly grow up over night?” He teased them. They shifted and looked away, sticking out their bottom lips. 

“Hey Lance, cut it out, you know fangs don’t usually come in till we’re about 13-14.” Veronica said. “But look! Mine are coming in already and I’m only twelve!!” She proudly displayed the tiny fangs that were poking through her gums.

 Lance laughed and poked her in the side.

 “Ronnie those are tiny, look at mine!!” He said, displaying his fully-grown fangs with a teasing grin. 

“Muuuum Lance is being mean to us again!” Veronica whined to their mother.

Rosa just shook her head, sipped her coffee and smiled at her children. Lance’s father was a surgeon and Lance’s mother works from home as an interior designer, so they were rather well off which isn’t uncommon among vampire families considering the long-life span and all. 

Lance ducked out the door 20 minutes earlier than he usually did, leaving his siblings and mother with looks of curiosity and stupefied amazement, he just grinned at them and took off.

Lance approached school with a feeling that was comprised mainly of nervous excitement and anticipation. He was going to talk to Keith today. Lance would find out what he remembered of Friday night and maybe even how he felt. Hopefully.

He waited by the parking lot watching the morning sun glinting off the windscreens of approaching students’ cars, knee bouncing in the annoying way his ADHD sometimes made it. He heard the growl of a motorcycle engine and almost sprung to his feet but managed to school his features and look up calmly to see a boring black motorcycle and a random rider he didn’t care about.

He waited, headphones on for another 10 minutes, 5 minutes till class started, and Keith still hadn’t shown up. That glossy red bike was nowhere to be... right then the bike in question lazily approached the carpark at a pace that, in hindsight, was completely ordinary but seemed excruciatingly slow to Lance at the time. He drank in every detail as Keith parked his bike and pulled off his red helmet. He was so very, very screwed.

Lance stood up with a jolt and hesitated for a split second before heading towards Keith Kogane with a slight grin on his face, a kamikaze pilot going in for what might turn out to be a suicide mission.

**Keith**

He’d delayed leaving the house as long as possible that morning. He’d spent the greater part of his weekend wondering what exactly had happened on Friday night and where he stood with Lance Mcclain. He’d concluded that he’d play it off, be cool and ignore the shit out of the boy with dreamy blue eyes.

That resolve wavered when he saw Lance waiting on the steps of their school carpark, watching him intently as he pulled up on his bike. He surveyed Lance through his dark helmet visor for a second longer than necessary, noting the sinful grey tracksuit pants and black adidas shirt and cursed, man he loved a guy in sports clothes.

Keith didn’t look at Lance after taking off his helmet and was half praying he was waiting for someone else, half praying he was indeed, waiting for Keith in particular. When Lance Mcclain started making his way for Keith he stiffened slightly and dismounted his bike, glancing coolly at Lance as he pulled his hair off his neck in a ponytail, tying it off with the hair tie he kept on his wrist, keeping his eyes on Lance the entire time. 

Lance held a small, teasing smile as he greeted Keith.

“Mornin red.”

 Keith kept his composure, not giving anything away (not that there was anything to give away...) as he smiled coldly, if not slightly cruelly at Lance.

 Keith nodded at the taller boy.

“Mcclain.”

Then he walked past, keys swinging, humming along to  _All The Stars_  by Kendrick Lamar, which seemed to perfectly encompass his mood as he left Lance watching his ass as he walked away.

Keith wouldn’t admit to anyone but himself that he’d worn his favourite skinny jeans today in hope that he’d get this exact chance, they made his ass look fantastic and he hoped beyond hope that Lance Mcclain noticed.

Keith smirked to himself as he walked into school. It was slightly thrilling to turn the tables on Lance, it was fair time he was dealt a dose of his own medicine. He also wouldn’t admit that he very much liked the nickname Red and that he was still completely and utterly in the dark about what might’ve happened on Friday night. It left him in a vulnerable position, one that he hated but he hated the idea of asking Lance right away... he intended to have fun ignoring Lance and being petty because hey, he felt like it.

**Lance**

He’d gotten nothing. Nothing at all. Just a cold smile and his last name. He hadn’t even been able to run after Keith and demand his answers, the boy just left him... speechless and slightly self-conscious. What if he did remember and regretted it? What if it’d meant nothing to Keith and he’d just written it off as another party hookup... he had seemed to know what he was doing after all and Lance had certainly done exactly that to numerous partners. He’d just never felt the connection to anyone the way he felt connected to Keith. It was ridiculous. It was frustrating. It was entirely out of character.

He had gods damned feelings for Keith Kogane and now he was afraid that any chance he’d had with him had blown up in his face.


	4. "What You Know" - Two Door Cinema Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they tAlk ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and someone spies on Keith.  
> Also Keith is Australian because we are awesome. (He grew up in WA aka the desert, almost like canon lmao)

# Chapter Four

## "What You Know" - Two Door Cinema Club

**Keith**

 Lance began sitting with them again. Keith talked to him as little as possible but enough to still be polite, stiff, but polite. Pidge and Hunk watched them with an odd mixture of exasperation, humour and dismay. He avoided any chance Lance might have to talk to him alone, for fear of what he might say and for fear of what he might’ve done under the influence of alcohol that night. Keith wasn’t ready for that possibility... at least he thought he wasn’t.

 Lance exasperated and confused the shit out of him. When he’d first met Lance he’d seemed nice enough, upbeat and definitely hot. Then he’d ignored Keith for the better part of a month which had annoyed Keith to no end (for a reason he couldn’t entirely explain) then that Friday when he’d planned to confront Lance had gone so very wrong... he walked in on Lance and a random chick at that party, gotten very drunk then woke up wearing Lance’s shirt next to Lance’s shirtless (and possibly entirely naked) self.

Keith had no idea what to do and where they stood, so of course he did nothing. He ignored Lance and avoided talking to him, afraid of what might happen if he acknowledged what he might feel for Lance or learn of what had happened that night. Sure, it seemed like no big deal from an outsider’s point of view but to him... it was a big deal.

So, he kept on being cold, he kept on sneaking looks at Lance when he wasn’t looking, he kept on dressing in ways that he hoped would be eye-catching and he kept on wallowing in denial, waiting and fearing the day he’d get cornered by Lance.

Keith made a habit of getting to school extra early that week to avoid any chance of Lance waiting for him on the steps again. He was determined to avoid one on one conversation with him. He endured Lance looking at him during classes that they shared. He endured Lance’s eyes at lunch, swimming with questions and varying amounts of hurt. 

“Hah, serves you right for ignoring me.” Keith thought to himself.

**Lance**

He had no idea what to do. Keith was ignoring him. He wouldn’t even look in his direction and it sucked. Lance understood that he’d done the exact same thing to Keith after first meeting him. He understood, looking back, that it was the extreme reaction to Keith’s blood that had caused him to avoid him but Keith didn’t know that and he’d given no explanation, instead, he’d been a massive asshole.

It was probably why he was getting the silent treatment from Keith. It was also the reason he didn’t try and force Keith to talk to him... well at least for the first few days. He’d gone to school early again the next morning only to find Keith’s bike already there. He’d looked for the boy but to no avail. This happened on Wednesday and Thursday too. Keith avoided talking to him in full sentences and Lance couldn’t help but start to feel like he deserved it after treating Keith so badly.

But what he couldn’t figure out was how Keith felt. He’d sucked Lance off. When someone did that it usually meant they found him attractive, right? He’d tried to find Lance at the party... but why? To confront him about why he’d been ignoring him? That didn’t tell him much. There was also the nagging possibility that Keith regretted what happened and wanted to sweep it under the rug. It was that possibility that kept Lance from cornering Keith.

On Thursday night, Lance decided he couldn’t stand it anymore. He just wanted to talk to Keith... he had no patience in general and even his self-doubt couldn’t keep him from finding out the truth. If Keith remembered and was ashamed of what he’d done, then so be it. Lance just needed to know.

 

**Chat: Pidge’s mind slaves xoxo**

**Lancelot is now online.**

**Lancelot:** guys I have something to tell you

**Pidgeon is now online.**

**Hunky boy is now online**

**Pidgeon:** finally, please tell me you guys fucked

**Hunky boy:** go on buddy

**Lancelot:** jesus, no pidge, we did not fuck but um...

**Pidegon:**????

**Hunky boy:** yes??? You’re killing us here

**Lancelot:** ok. ok. so. He sucked me off. He was drunk and I don’t know if he remembers. Guys, I think I like him??? And now he’s ignoring me and ive got no clue what to do. What if he remembers and regrets it?? Help pls...

**Pidgeon:** so that’s why you guys have been weird, I knew something had happened, but I know you, you’d tell us when you were ready but man you took your time.

**Pidegon:** also, hunk u owe me $10

**Hunky boy:** shit man, that does make sense tho... so whyre you telling us this now? And you like like him??

**Lancelot:** well I was going to just wait till Keith wanted to talk but I um... got impatient. And yes, I think I like like him... I’m so screwed.

**Pidgeon:** ok so you want our help to get you two to talk right?

**Pidgeon:** some sneaky sneaky shit right

**Hunky boy:** I like where this is going

**Lancelot:** pleassseee pidge I will pray to you and build a temple in which pilgrims can sacrifice goats yada yada

**Pidgeon:** ok how about this

**Pidgeon:** he usually goes to the library on Saturday around 2pm

**Pidgeon:** make use of that information as you see fit.

**Hunky boy:** hmm so like an ambush then? I kinda expected more from you Pidge.

**Lancelot:** no no that’ll work just fine thank you so much I promise to never call you an evil gremlin ever again.

**Pidgeon:** you called me a WHAT??

**_ Lancelot has gone offline _ **

**_ Hunky boy has gone offline _ **

**Pidgeon:** GUYS??

Saturday came around sluggishly to Lance’s altered perception. He was constantly restless and guzzling all the blood in their fridge. It was 4 days till his 18th birthday which meant his fangs were constantly itching, he was even more hyperactive than usual and his thoughts, already clogged with Keith, became even more focused on him.

He felt kind of undone. It was ridiculous! He knew this was just the pre-settling fever setting in but what made no sense to him was how radically the epicentre of his world had shifted since meeting Keith Kogane. It was uncanny.

He couldn’t sleep on Friday night and ended up playing overwatch all night, buzzed on the mixture of coffee and blood supplied by his sympathetic parents. After another penta-kill with D.Va’s ult he sighed and pulled his headset off, checking the time. 4:35am on Saturday.

Full of restless energy he pulled on some running clothes and headed towards Venice beach. Running along the beach always calmed him when he couldn’t sleep, especially when he got to watch the sunrise.

Lance’s sleep cycle had always been patchy. He dealt with a delayed sleep phase and insomnia meaning that he had a predisposition to staying up late at night and waking up mid to late morning. He also had a hard time falling asleep most nights. Once asleep? Slept like the dead.

He ran along without thinking, barely watching where he was going. No one was around at this time, so he didn’t have to check his speed for any human onlookers. Not surprisingly, Lance’s somewhat frenzied mind slipped back to Keith.

He might die.

The reality of that had barely sunk in but now that Keith was in his life, he couldn’t imagine him out of it... permanently or otherwise. There was a 50/50 chance Keith would die or live, it was the main reason half-breeds were taboo, at least with the Alteas they were allowed to live, any half-breeds born into the Galra family, or anyone who was loyal to it, were killed at birth and their mothers shamed.

Lance didn’t know much about Keith’s origin. He knew that Shiro’s Mum had fallen in love with a human outside of her marriage and gotten pregnant with Keith. She’d then disappeared, leaving 12-year-old Takashi Shirogane and Keith with Sacha, John and Adam Wheeler. He’d met Adam a couple times, he was Shiro’s boyfriend and the two had grown up together. Matt had told him that they used to fight like cats and dogs when they were younger, living in Australia before Shiro became old enough legally to be Keith’s guardian.

Lance wanted desperately to know more about Keith’s background but accepted that right now he wasn’t in a position to be prying. He was determined to stop being a little shit and apologise to Keith, apologise and hopefully they could be friends... or something. He still wasn’t sure what Keith remembered from last Friday and he was getting to the point where he just wanted to come clean about it.

The rapid rhythm of Lance’s footfalls abruptly slowed, reacting to something Lance wasn’t even aware of yet. Alertness now zipping through his system Lance crouched, breathing hard and scanned the area.

The air had a faint, familiar scent to it that Lance didn’t have trouble placing. Keith’s scent mixed in with another prominent one, definitely vampire, slightly similar to Keith’s... Lance figured it to be Shiro’s. His nose alerted him to another presence, closer and unfamiliar vampire.

He didn’t think, he just ran towards Keith’s scent but stopped short at who he saw standing outside what was presumably Keith’s new house. She was quite alot taller than the average woman with dark silky hair cut short. Lance heard a little gasp as she noticed him, eyes flashing his way. Familiar eyes. Keith’s eyes.

“Hey!” Lance started before, as fast as preternatural vampire swiftness allows, she whipped a hood down and took off over a fence and away. Lance figured he could’ve followed... probably, he was fast for a fledgling but no match for a centuries old vampire like the one that’d just ran away. He started at that realisation, he certainly hadn’t been able to tell that from a smell before, his body must already be changing, preparing to settle.

At a loss for what to do, Lance stood there looking into Keith’s house. It was dark, the watch on Lance’s wrist read 5:32am. He shrugged and mumbled something incoherent about everything in his life leading to Keith lately and was about to take off back the direction he’d come when a light flicked on and the door slid open with a click.

“Lance? What’re you doing here?” Shiro said, looking bleary eyed in a t-shirt with some 80s cartoon on the front and boxers.

Lance cursed himself, of course he would’ve heard Lance’s shout. Shiro wasn’t old by vampire standards, or human ones, but he was still perfectly capable of hearing a shout right outside his window.

“Oh, hey Shiro, I was just uh... going for a run and ended up here?” He said, letting the last word end up as a question.

“Ok then... but who were you shouting at just now?” Shiro asked, yawning into his hand.

“Uh, well, there was this lady standing over there” Lance said, gesturing to where she’d been standing. “and looking up at that window.” Gesturing again to the window she’d been looking at.

Shiro paled. “What did she look like? Wait, was she a vampire??” He said, rushing the words together, fully awake now.

“Oh, vampire definitely, kinda tall, dark hair? Oh, and she had dark eyes, kinda like Keith’s actually.” Lance supplied. Shiro looked... Lance wasn’t sure how he looked. Teary? Angry? Joyful? He wasn’t sure, maybe a mixture of all three.

“Uh, Shiro? I’m assuming you know her, but what was she doing outside your house at this time anyway?” Lance asked, a bit unsure of how to proceed. Shiro shook his head in amazement or something like it.

“Same could be asked of you Lance, coffee?” Shiro asked cheerily, completely dodging the question. Lance gulped. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see Keith yet or be inside his house.

“Um... is Keith around?” Lance asked, glancing around as if the boy was going to jump out and scare him. Shiro looked at him with calculating eyes.

“Nah, he usually sleeps in till midday on the weekends, nothing to worry about.” Shiro supplied.

 “Ah... in that case, coffee sounds great, thanks Shiro.” Lance said awkwardly, following Shiro into the spacious kitchen.

**Keith**

He couldn’t sleep. Well, he didn’t really want to sleep anyway. He was sitting on his bed sketching with headphones one. Chet Faker’s “Talk is Cheap” keeping him company and helping him think about anything, _anything_ other than Lance Mcclain.

It was so unfair. How had his life come to this? It was almost like since meeting Lance everything around Keith gravitated to him. Looking down at the drawing he’d just finished he scowled and tore it out, scrunching it up and tossing the now ruined drawing of a boy that looked way too much like a certain someone for Keith’s liking – and his sanity.

He had tried to sleep but true to form, he kept on agonizing over what might’ve happened last Friday night. Keith’s imagination got away with itself and well, you can guess where that lead. He’d showered and sketched some more, played some fortnite and had given up on sleep, surrendering himself to the day of exhaustion in favour of not completely fucking up his sleep cycle... well, fucking it up even more.

Around 5:45am Keith got up to go to the bathroom and potentially head down for some breakfast or something. He pulled his noise-cancelling headphones dow off his ears, which were slightly sore from hours of being covered, and heard voices coming from downstairs.

Keith assumed it was Adam and Shiro talking and dismissed it. He washed his face, took a piss and brushed his teeth, trying to sort through what he had to get through that day. His thought process went something like this.

_Gotta finish that maths assignment, oh yeah and that little bit of biology Miss Altea set for us. Lance is in that class, fuck what if he tries to talk to me after that class on Monday? Fuck, will I ever stop being a bloody coward and actually ask- no stop thinking about it you little shit, focus on relevant things. Important things! Like homework. Maybe I should go for a ride, that’ll clear my head, right? Ugh. I’ll see what Shiro’s up to._

Keith left the bathroom, not bothering to put on a shirt. Even though they had air con Keith liked the warm sea breeze coming in from his window and dressed- or undressed, appropriately.

He started down the stairs but startled to find Adam blearily stepping out of Shiro’s room, glasses askew on his nose and brown hair sticking up at odd angles.

“Adam? Weren’t you already downstairs?” Keith asked in a confused tone.

“G’mornin Keef. Need my coffee.” Adam said, apparently not fully awake yet but lured downstairs by the prospect of his favourite hot beverage. Keith frowned at his feet and listened with closer attention to the voices coming from the kitchen.

  _“...doesn’t know yet does he? Well I guess not, that is the law. I just wish I... we could tell him, y’know?”_ came the second voice. Keith started. It was Lance’s voice, he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t picked it instantly before.

“No... and you know when we can tell him Lance... if he... if he makes it, he’ll know.” Shiro said, his voice sadder than Keith had heard it in years.

“Mornin Shiro... is that Lance Mcclain?” Adam this time.

“Oh, yeah! Hey Adam.” Lance said awkwardly. Keith could almost imagine him scratching his neck like he does when he’s unsure or nervous. Shit, how did Keith even know that? He shook his head violently and started making his way down the stairs, very aware of his shirtless torso and very not caring.

 Adam was in the middle of exclaiming something embarrassing about how big Lance had gotten since he’d last seen him when Keith entered the kitchen. Lance went still, blue eyes widening. Suddenly the AFL mug in his hand shattered and Keith winced. He loved that mug, it’d been a present from Shiro before they left Australia. Coffee spilled onto the counter and Lance’s lap, causing him to get up and hop around, cursing in a language Keith vaguely realised was Spanish.

“I’m not even going to ask what he’s doing here.” Keith said blandly, making for the fridge and ignoring Shiro’s stern look at his rudeness.

“Hey! Adam, I want to tell you something, um, in our room! Let’s go!!” Shiro said, taking Adam by the arm and leading him away from the coffee pot and the empty mug he’d been about to fill. Adam gave a sound of protest and outrage before giving up and taking the entire pot, looking like he’d accepted his fate as his boyfriend dragged him out of the room.

“Um... hey Keith.” Lance started. Keith just poured himself a glass of orange juice and gave Lance an inquisitive look. 

“I was on a run!” Lance managed to get out. Keith just nodded, as if that wasn’t obvious from the running clothes and shoes.

“And I ended up here by accident and Shiro saw me and let me in for coffee?” He finished, gesturing to the mess he’d made.

“Did you seriously crush that mug with your hand?” Keith said, eyeing the broken shards on the floor. “That was my favourite mug.”

“Oh, shit buddy I’m so sorry. And yeah? I guess so, was just surprised to see you.” Lance said, getting on his knees he began to pick up the remains of Keith’s beloved Sydney Swans mug.

“Surprised to see me. In my own house? And I guess with those muscles it wouldn’t be too hard to demolish more of my possessions but try to reign it in ok?” Keith quipped. Once he realised what he’d said his face flushed and he looked away from the boy on the floor.

Lance stilled and looked up at the other boy. “You make a habit of noticing my muscles often, mullet?” Lance said with the starting of a grin on his face.

Keith flushed a little deeper. “Only when they’re destroying things I love.” Keith mumbled. He was rewarded with a dazzling peal of genuine laughter that managed to bring forth a disgusting kind of warm feeling within Keith that made him want to smile.

“Um, do you want a towel or something?” Keith said, trying to steer the mood back to something where Keith wasn’t tempted to straddle those hips...

 “Oh, yeah that’d be good. Thanks man.” Lance said, getting to his feet. “And hey, I am sorry about the mug, what was on it?” he asked. Keith sighed.

 “Don’t worry, it was just a mug with an Australian footy team on it.” Keith explained.

 “Wait, you’re Australian??” Lance said, looking terribly intrigued.

 “Well, yeah, I was born in the states but was taken to live in Australia by Adam’s parents who looked after me and Shiro when I was a baby or whatever. When Shiro turned 18 he took legal custody of me and we moved to Sydney where he started to work at ALTEA tech.” Keith explained, slightly baffled at how much Lance was getting out of him.

“So that’s what the accent is then, Australian?” Lance asked.

“I guess? It’s also slightly Canadian, I dunno anymore to be honest.” Keith said, offering a small smile. Lance was way too easy to talk to, wasn’t he meant to be avoiding him?? Well it wasn’t like he expected to find Lance in his gods damned kitchen, so this didn’t count.

They lapsed into an awkward silence, Lance sitting on the floor mopping up spilled coffee and Keith leaning against the counter, draining the last of his drink.

 “Couldn’t sleep huh?”

“So why you up so early?”

 They both said at the same time

 “Oh, you go first, sorry.” Keith said, gesturing at Lance with his empty glass. Was it just him or was Lance having a hard time keeping his eyes away from Keith’s bare torso?

 “I think we should probably talk.” Lance said, his eyes not meeting Keith’s.

 “Oh, uh, about what?” Keith said, his eyes equally not meeting Lance’s.

 “Friday night.” Lance said. Keith flinched, he knew that’s what Lance had meant but he’d hoped he could avoid it for a few more days.

 “Yes. What about Friday night?” Keith said, fidgeting with his cup.

 “Aren’t we going to talk about what... happened?” Lance said, surveying Keith’s expression. He tried to keep his face blank, but alas, he couldn’t help the spark of curiosity that showed through.

 “You don’t remember!” Lance said, sounding a bit too happy to hear it. Keith glared at the other boy as he got to his feet

 “Yeah, I don’t remember, so what?” He spat, going on the defensive. He scowled harder when he saw Lance’s grin.

 “I was so scared you’d remember and regret it or something... well now I’ve got to tell you so maybe you will still feel that way but still, a relief.” Lance said, words coming out in a rush.

 Keith’s frown deepened somehow, and he made a ‘go on’ gesture without speaking.

 “Ok welllll, you know you were dancing on a table, right?” Keith nodded

“You fell in?” Another nod.

“I kinda jumped in to save you and all that jazz then you threw up on the side of the pool.” Keith grimaced but nodded again.

“Well I took you to a guest room to get you cleaned up, not in a creepy way!!” Lance said, noticing the icy look Keith was giving him.

“I was just being nice, y’know? Then well... you kind of came on to me.” Lance said then he saw Keith bury his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“Woah, hey! No stop that, I was totally into it.” Lance assured him. Keith peeked out between two fingers and surveyed Lance’s face. It wasn’t mean or spiteful, he actually looked a little flushed.

“Then what...?” Keith asked, prompting Lance for the rest of the story.

“Oh right, well you teased the shit outta me then we made out and then you uh, gave me a blowjob.” Lance said, definitely blushing now.

“Oh.” Keith said, still completely mortified but taking a deep breath he leant on his confidence in his abilities and looked up at Lance with a sly smile. “Was it any good?”

 Lance flushed deeper, his breathing seemed to be speeding a bit.

 “It was the best orgasm of my life.” He said sincerely.

 Keith let out a surprised laugh. “Well damn, glad you enjoyed. But what happened after that...?” He asked.

 “You passed out.” Lance said with a smirk.

“No way.”

“Um, yes way.”

“Jesus! How much did I drink?” Keith asked, disbelieving. “I’ve always been pretty great at holding my alcohol.”

 “Not sure man, I was uh... busy.” Lance said, grimacing. Keith’s face turned sour along with the mood in the room.

“Oh yeah, right. Forgot about that, have fun? Lucky you, getting two in one night.” Keith said, voice dripping with scorn. Lance looked away.

“That was a mistake, I was wasted out of my mind and this girl comes along with pretty dark hair and I wasn’t thinking, please believe me, as soon as you walked in I ditched that chick and went looking for you but I’m pretty sure I passed out.” Lance said, tone sad and regretful.

“Doesn’t matter if I believe you, it’s not like we’re together Lance, you have nothing to apologise for.” Keith said, voice still clipped and cold.

 “Well it matters to me, okay?” Lance said. Keith looked over at him now.

“Why is that? Huh? After meeting me and being super nice you went and ignored me for two whole fucking weeks Lance. Two weeks with no explanation. Then when I decide I’ve had enough of your rude bullshit Rolo comes and invites me to his party that night, you know the rest.” Keith spat.

They were both silent for a minute.

“Look Keith... there are things I can’t... tell you just yet. But I care about you okay.”

Keith couldn’t help but notice how sad Lance sounded, almost defeated.

“Things you can’t tell me? Like what you were talking to _Shiro_ about earlier? What don’t I know? What the fuck can’t you tell me and why is my own brother keeping things from me.” 

Lance had gone pale.

“Wh-what did you hear?” He asked nervously.

“Just some bullshit like you asking Shiro if I knew yet or something then something about a law? And how I’ll know if I _make it_. What the fuck were you guys discussing huh? If you care, why don’t you tell me?” Keith said, he had angry tears welling up in his eyes.

“Keith... I can’t.” Lance said, misery in his voice and despair on his face.

It was as if all the confusion, hurt, rage and unfathomable lust he felt towards Lance Mcclain came bursting forth at once into a disastrous storm. His fist went flying. It connected with Lance’s jaw with a satisfying thud.

“Just leave me alone Mcclain. I don’t want anything to do with you or your stupid secrets.”

 Keith left the room leaving Lance holding his jaw where he’d been punched.

He flew through his room, pulling on clothes at random, grabbing his keys and helmet before storming past the kitchen and out the front door. Soon he was speeding down the street on Red, rapidly leaving behind pieces of a shattering heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes that angst sorry guys.
> 
> AFL means Australian Football League, its a game they legit don't play in other countries played on an oval field with a rugby ball. We're awesome like that. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciateddddd <3


End file.
